In the related art, an apparatus is known, which determines whether or not a driver is inattentive on the basis of a continuation time when a gazing point of the driver is at a position in a specific direction, such as inside or outside a vehicle, for example, by capturing an image of a driver's eyes using a camera and an infrared irradiator provided in the vehicle (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,369,237).